


An adventurous side story

by shishiwastaken



Series: The Adventure [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiwastaken/pseuds/shishiwastaken
Summary: This is a companion piece to An adventure of a Lifetime. It includes exerts and alternate POVs from the main story. Enjoy! Girl falls into middle earth and is oblivious to what goes on while her back is turned type of stuffs: All she really wanted was pancakes but she'll settle on a dragon slaying quest. After literally falling into the lap of the dwarf king, Thia decides to give adventuring a try. Sure there danger, the threat of death, and over all discomfort but what's a little inconvenience amongst friends? Not that they are friends... or something more?





	1. Chapter 1.22

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 22-Bifur**

I walk around the treeshaggers compound in search of something more edible than what we were given. While the food was indeed plentiful, I do not care for that shade of green. It reminds me of the face of someone who is about to become ill. ' _The little miss did not appear to enjoy the color either._ ' She has good sense, that is why. She is smart, kind, and more than pleasant to look at. I wouldn't mind if...

" **Is that a squirrel?** "

I chase the furry tailed rodent for 15 minutes, however each time I get close enough to grab it, it scurries away. It would be better to just leave the animal but I can not bring myself to abandon the chase. After my twelfth miss, the long tailed rat climbs into a tree and I...

" **Is that mint leaf?** " I can not be sure so I kneel down and pop the plant into my mouth. It isn't long before the minty flavor seeps onto my tongue. " **Thank goodness it is not poison ivy, again.** "

I nibble on the plant until I hear light foot steps approaching. From my crouching position I can not identify the individual. My field of vision is abruptly filled with a pair of the most beautiful legs I have ever seen. Small feet are attached to thin delicate ankles that I am surprised can hold any weight. I let my eyes roam up firm tawny colored calves to where deliciously thick thighs disappear beneath a tantalizingly short night dress. The swell of the creatures hips sway with it each step and when a breeze picks up the ends of the dress, I am blessed with a peak of cloth covered treasure. I can not stop myself from reaching out as she passes to run my hand across her perfect-

"It wasn't this hard any of the other times." the creature moans in annoyance, making me drop my hand quickly into my lap

I have to agree with the voice; it hasn't been this hard in a long while. Taking a breath I try to focus; I know that voice. The unmistakable melodious sound is deep for a woman but too velvety soft to be a man. Many times I have felt it caress my skin on our travels here. I doubt she would appreciate me ogling her. She can not know of my current state, so it is best to remain silent. ' _But I wonder..._ '

" **What was not so hard?** " I curse myself and shove some leaves into my mouth to cover my foolishness

Her head lifts and turns in my direction; her hair whipping around in a halo and I can't help but notice her new accessory. She shakes her head, causing the curls to lick her cheeks in ways I wish I could. Walking over to me, I offer her a leaf but she declines joining in. I start munching again, hoping she doesn't notice my position.

"You know about teleportation?" I nod, trying to calm myself "Well I've done it before but I can't seem to make it work now. And no, I'm not a witch."

" **I would insult you with such a name.** " I would call her beautiful and original or... " **You are just... special.** "

She rolls her eyes and they shimmer in amusement "That pause has me worried, Biffy."

" **Hmmm**." I grin at the pseudonym and try to seriously think about her problem " **What were you thinking about each time?** "

"Usually? Not being where I was."

" **And this time?** "

She pauses, biting her lip, before answering "Being somewhere else."

" **Well then, little one,** " I restrain myself from the desire of biting her lip as well by taking a bite of leaf " **therein lies your problem**."

"Ugh!" she moans again and I grit my teeth against the lovely sound "Stop being all wizardy. Just tell me already if you know!"

" **Start trying to simply leave this location and** " I swallow the last bit of leaf, trying end the conversation quickly " **stop thinking of where you would rather be.** "

"I see your point, but then where would I end up?"

" **Wherever you are not.** " I say grimacing at the growing heat below my belly

"Gee thanks."

I need to touch her, if I don't I think I might explode from restraint. I haven't been able to control myself very well, not since... my accident. I do not care of _his_ interest. She is so free and open... I pat her head before tracing her new braid; twisting the bead between my fingertips while pretending to gaze deeply into the pretty rock just so I can keep the contact. Its unique and is just a shade light than her deep brown eyes.

" **I have never seen, nor heard, of a brown diamond**."

"I think they are called chocolate diamonds, according to Kay jewelers or was it Jared's..." I have no idea what she is talking about but I love the way her mouth moves while she says it. She shrugs, clearly having no interest in differentiating between this Kay and Jared "Mahal gave it me."

In my surprise I stop twirling the bead. ' _Even Mahal knows what a gem this woman is._ ' I try to recover from my pause by giving the braid a light tug. It stays firmly in place, and I wish I could replace it with my own. She makes a deliberately unamused face prior to tugging the hair out of my hand. I am sadden by the loss of contact but it is renewed when she shoves my arm away without any real force. I barely rock in place but I play along, just to touch her again.

" **A beautiful bead** " I breathe out genuinely, placing my hands on her bare skin and pushing her in return **"for a beautiful lass**."

"Aw shucks Bif." She falls over from my stronger shove and her dress rises again, allowing me to once more see beneath her dress. I can feel my restrain slipping and it is taking all my power not to just flip the girl over and take her right here. She's protest, I'm sure of it, and I need to depart while I still care "Take your charming self and go. I have to practice not being here."

" **As Mahal's scantily clad blessed one commands.** " I take the outing, grin, and bow before fleeing the scene.

Due to my ever present desire, I half run half limp from the garden. I can not return to the company in this position. While the little one may be too innocent to notice, our companions are not. I look for a place where I can be alone before I release some tension. It is going to be a long trip...

* * *

So, these are missing scenes and alternate POVs from the main story. So, if you haven't read the main story, your going to be a little lost. So go and do that before continuing to avoid any and all confusion. Yes, Bifur likes Thia. ALOT. He also has frontal lobe damage from the ax so his impulse control, working memory, and language skills are damaged. He's not a bad guy... he's just a guy who likes a girl and happens to be suffering from a traumatic brain injury. Simple! How do you guys feel about this little side barb? I need to know if it's worth continuing or not. IMPORTANT: This piece will include more than Bifur point of views! He is just the one I started with. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2.25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

**Chapter 25: Thorin**

The bloody hobbit is going to get us killed! The rain is beating down on us painfully and I can barely see ahead but he has the gal to be dangling from the ledge and I have half a mind to leave him there. The thought is completely knocked from my mind when Thia is dragged down next to him.

"Grab her!" I order loudly but not over the storm "Retrieve them!"

"Grab my hand! Thia!" Bofur stretches as far as he can but they pair remain stubbornly out of his reach "Bilbo! Come! Take it!"

I watch as the others try to reach the duo but they are too far gone. Thinking ahead, I start to shimmy down to reach them. Just as I am close enough to the twice damned hobbit, Thia grasps the back of his coat and throws him into Bofur's grasp. My heart leaps in my chest as the momentum causes her to lose her own grip on the stone and she tumbles a few feet. I am just barely able to catch hold of her wrist before she falls to her death.

"Ah!" she gasps out as her arm painfully snaps into an extended position, bearing her weight. Her mouth tilts in a small smile but I know what she wants to say "Thorin-"

"No." I tighten my grip on her wrist.

"You can't pull us both-" she starts again as my grip slides on the ledge

"I'm not letting you go." I try to lift her but our angle makes its impossible. I clench my jaw in frustration, as her weight is near nothing and were we anywhere else, I'd be able to lift the seer with ease "I refuse."

"I refuse to let you die here." She reaches up and tries to force my hand off her own. Her fingers slips on the slick leather but even through the gloves I can feel her shivering "I will be fine."

"You hardly have any control of your gift yet! You do not know this!"

She is not nearly strong enough to force me to release her, the differences in our strength are much too great. However gravity and the rain are causing her to slip faster than I can accommodate. I hold on to her fingers but I know I am going to lose her.

"Thia-" I try not to sound like I'm begging

"Trust me." she whispers but I don't. I can't trust her to return to my side. I can't trust her not die before she knows "I'll see you again."

Her face is resigned as her eyes meet mine and I desperately try to cling to her fingers but they are soaked with rain. I lose my connection with her hand and am left grasping her ring as I watch the woman plummet into the darkness.

"NO!"

I hang there hoping that this is an illusion or a bad dream. Even as Dwalin pulls me back onto the ledge, I am unable to accept the moment. No one speaks and the only sound is the thundering rain. I tightly clasp her ring in my palm.

"I... thought we had lost our burglar." Dwalin attempts to get us moving

"He's been lost ever since he left his home. He should not have come, he has no place among us." I growl in pained anger, snarling at the shivering halfling "We have lost someone who has more value in the palm of her hand than he has in his entire. Worthless. Body!"

He looks hurt and recoils as my presence bears down on him. It only serves to makes me want to throw him off the mountain after Thia but it would only make her sacrifice meaningless. I storm away and slowly the company follows. Finding a cave, we enter and after a thorough search and determining that it is empty, we settle down for the night. The scene is dreary and I can hear the younger members sniffing quietly at the events. I allow the company to mourn for our lose.

"Right then." Gloin says glumly "Let's get a fire started."

"No. No fires. Not in this place." I know smoke in such an enclosed area can be fatal "Get some sleep, we start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us." Balin says emptily, clearly devastated. I stare back just as empty "That was the plan."

"Plans change." I reply without interest, clearing the floor of rocks "Bofur, take the first watch."

I lay awake rotating the small golden band in between my fingers. Its much too small to fit onto any my fingers past the first knuckle but I can't help but be strangely attracted to it. It reminds me of my Grandfather's ring, though I never felt the pull I am feeling now. I can vaguely remember Thia wearing the band but I never gave it a second thought. How could I have missed such an alluring piece of jewelry? ' _Most likely because the bearer overshadowed it.'_ I immediately shake the intrusive thought from my mind. The ring is still warm from her flesh but if I didn't know better, I would think it had a heat of it's own. A shuffling causes me to turn my attention away from the ring and too the mouth of the cave. The voices are hushed but I can make out the forms of the Bofur and the hobbit.

"You're homesick, I understand."

"No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves!" the hobbit gestures wildly at my sleeping company "You're used to...to this life, to living on the road, death on your heels, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!... I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No, you're right." Bofur gazes forlornly at around "We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Thia lost her life to save this worthless welp and he can not even stay to honor her sacrifice? I tremble in anger and wish I really had thrown him off if this is how he repays her. I watch in scarcely concealed rage as Bofur pats the halfling on the shoulder but he notices something as the small male turns to leave.

"What's that?"

The halfling takes his sword out and it appears to be glowing blue. Sending my gaze to my own sword and finding it in a similar way, I recall that Gandalf said it means orcs or goblins are near. A hissing noise intrudes on the silence of the cave and I see the floor of the cave begin to crack open. Quickly sitting up, I call out to the company.

"Wake up. Wake up!"

It does no good, as the floor already splits open and dumps us from our spots. We fall so abruptly that I drop the tantalizing gold band in the mayhem. It tinkers of into the darkness and I can only hope, that like it owner, I will see it again.

* * *

New chapter! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3.38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 38: POV**

_ BIFUR: _

"Have fun with the animals?"

_Her_ voice penetrates the fog of my mind like a beam of light and I gaze around at my surroundings. I'm sitting outside at a small table with the halfling and the woman. Her loose fitting burgundy shift is not nearly as flattering as the dress she wore in Rivendell but she looks beautiful in anything she wears. I gaze at the hollow of her neck and almost miss it when she addresses me with that silken voice of hers.

"Did you enjoy your time?"

" **The skin changer has many friends.** " I try to clear my mouth of food, staring into my plate and willing self control " **The work was extensive.** "

"Don't complain." she caresses my nose with her soft fingers and I immediately miss them when they leave my skin "It could have been worse."

"How so?" the halfling interrupts, banging his head on the table. I had not noticed his presence "I think I may have pulled a muscle lifting all that hay."

"No need to exaggerate. You could have had my afternoon." she exhales, blowing her curly hair out her face "It was not pleasant."

" **What has happened while we were away from you, little one?** " I ask concerned

I place my hand on her slim shoulder, feeling the heat radiate from her hidden skin and lean toward her face to examine her deep chocolate eyes. She holds my gaze for a moment or two, blinking seductively with thick lashes, before nervousness gets the better of her. She turns away coyly, pushing berries past her silkened lips and into the moist cavern of her mouth. I swallow shallowly as my own mouth is suddenly dry. The halfling glares at me but I ignore him in favor of leaning in to take a whiff of her hair. It smells of water and trees; a collage of color burst from behind my eyes, dragging me into oblivion. My joy is short lived however, as the king approaches.

' _ **Off**_.' He signs silently but the threat in his movements is clear ' _**Now**_.'

' _ **Not yours**_.' I return stubbornly, inching closer to the girl instead of heeding the order _**'Free.**_ '

He opens his mouth but pauses as the woman begins to tell us about her evening; skimming over details she thinks we don't notice are missing. I glower in displeasure over how the second Ri treated her but the little lady does not notice the king's presence until she is done with her tale. She frowns, before placing a completely falsified smile on those soft lips for the king.

"Hey Thorin." she sings in a sweet voice "How long have you been standing there, buddy?"

* * *

_ THORIN: _

"Long enough." I reply without remorse for my actions "Where is Nori?"

"I... don't know, but-" I turn away to search for the thief in the larger group of dwarves before she can finish and dissuade my search. Thia runs after me, trying to calm my temper "Thorin, it's fine. There's no need to-"

"Despite my earlier mistakes on this journey" I confess, not slowing my pace "your worth is measured far beyond what lies between your legs Miss Malcolmson. I will not allow any of my members to hold such a degrading view of your position in this company."

She stops following for a moment and I know she is pleasantly surprised. I am rarely wrong, but on the rare occasion that I have misjudged someone, I bring it upon myself to correct the misconception. Finding Nori amongst my kin, I approach him without delay. He becomes aware of my presence mere moments before my fist meets his jaw. The company goes quiet as Nori falls over; knocked out. His brothers rush to his side and Dwalin approaches my own, clapping me on the back. Turning, I capture a stunned Thia in my sights; her mouth gaped open in a silent ' _oh_.' I smirk at her shocked face, taking great pleasure in her impressed expression. ' _Charming_.' Nori is awakened soon after and immediately begins to spout rubbish.

"So the little woman went and cried to her beloved." he sneers prior to spitting on the floor "I knew she was too soft to fight her own battles. How far did you have to bend this time to get his attention?"

"Nori!" Dori pulls away from his brother in disgust

"Oh please! We all know it's true!" the dwarrow waves dismissively to Thia's position "How many times has she helped us avoid danger, even though she is a seer? Shes here for pleasure, not business."

"That's not true..." the younger Ri whispers "She... she's my friend... and..."

"Don't worry Ori. I'm sure if you ask nicely, your friend will give you a ride too."

I have heard just about enough of this madness. My face darkens in anger and guilt. If I had treated her with the respect deserved, she would not be subjected to this. I should have corrected my view of her on Carrock, just as I did for the hobbit. My kin are just as enraged as I; yelling about how wrong Nori is and promises of retribution for the defamation of her character. My pride swells at the commitment of my company towards my- OUR little seer. I see her start to defend herself as well but I silence the group on my own.

"SILENCE!" I roar. The company falls quite as I walk over to grab Thia's hand, shuddering in resigned anger at the clink of her shackles. I lead her to the miscreant, even as Nori glares daggers at me and refuses to recognize the girl. I release her arm and cross my own "Apologize."

"No." he growls

"Nori, you will apologize for your slanderous words" I bark out, feeling my patience thinning "or I swear that I will debar you from the sight of all in present company."

The company gasps but no one argues with my verdict. I wave a quick sign at one of my kin to block Thia as there is no doubt she will attempt to contradict me. My thoughts are confirmed when the girl attempts to step between us however Bifur suddenly wraps his arms around her waist and forcefully begins dragging her backwards. I look on in surprise and no small degree of rage, not expecting him to touch her so, as she twists violently in his arms.

" **This should not be discussed in front of little one.** " he begins to heft her towards the house, much to her chagrin " **Argue amongst yourselves and when you have come to a decision, you may retrieve her.** "

"Stop it!" she yells in vexation trying to break free of his hands "Let me- Ugh! Bifur, put me down!"

"Go with him lass." Dwalin steps between her and the group "A lady should not have to bare witness to this."

"That's not-" she tries again

"Go inside Thia." Fili commands, and I feel my pride rise again at his authoritative voice "Bilbo. Bofur. Go with them. And keep her there."

* * *

_ BILBO: _

"Oh Thia." I inhale deeply and pull the young woman into my arms

"Ye miss yer home. We can all sympathise with that, lassie" Bofur adds wrapping her in his arms

Bifur gurgles a sentence out and I hope it is encouraging and not a reflection of the hungry way he looks at her. It is more than a mere attraction and I worry of what he will do when his stolen glances aren't enough. I must be sure to remember and mention it to Gandalf next time he comes around. The ax dwarf attaches himself, closer than is polite, to her back and completes his jumbled verbal expression. A moan from down the hall echoes through the house and I barely recognize it as Kili.

"We all love you Soooo much, Thia. You are the bestest." he creaks from deep in the house

The small group vibrates in laughter and a warm light heats my face. I look forward and see a glow from under Thia's shirt, just above her breasts. Blushing I turn away but stop when I see Bifur peeking over the hem. He stretches to get a good look down the front of the woman's tunic. I shudder watching all of the dirty thoughts that cross his face. ' _I shall definitely mention this to Gandalf. It is not proper!_ ' When she notices his stare, Thia snaps the cloth back against her chest nervously. He merely offers her a perverse grin and shrugs his shoulders. I can only hope his attraction does not become too serious. Thorin even attacked Beorn when he believed him to be a rival for her affections. Bofur relieves the tension created by the peeping dwarf.

"That's some love bite ye've got there." he says wiggling his eyebrows "A gift from the Valar?"

"Yes." she pulls away from the cluster

"Which gift is it?" I ask fixing my clothes

"Heart ache." we frown and exchange glances "And courage."

I do not know what Bifur says as he bows his head but upon lifting it he puckers up his lips and makes kissing sounds. I look on in horror as he attempts to place his mouth on her own. My panic only increases when Bofur joins in.

"I agree." Bofur mimics his cousin

Thankfully, Thia has a sense of humor and laughs off the kisses; going so far as to allow the dwarves to kiss her palms. The group soon descends into light hearted conversation of love marks and and kiss bites. I sincerely hope her mark glows from renewed courage and not heartache. Glancing at her left hand, I can take a guess at what would cause it.


	4. Chapter 4.39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

**CHAPTER 39**

BIFUR:

I watch with deep seated anger as the woman pulls Thorin into her arms; the angst that I felt over her prediction long gone. She whispers into his ear and I clench my jaw tight enough to make it creak. ' _I should be the one in her arms, not him!_ ' I console myself in the fact that she looks slightly uncomfortable in his embrace, even as she begins to move to and fro in place. They speak softly to one another and I start to lose focus until she pulls back. The action causes her shirt to rise in the back slightly, due to the tight grip of our leaders hands keeping the upper portion in place. There is a colorful mark underneath her shirt and I can not help but wonder about it.

"You are correct." the king pulls her into his arms once more but I am focused on the mark "It is time I started trusting you."

I walk forward as the pair drifts apart. The woman takes notice of my approach but says nothing, keeping her attention on the king. I know I should not but even so I reach out and grab the corner of her shirt. Lifting the cloth, I gaze in fascination at the tantalizing mark on her skin. I have never laid eyes on the heart of the mountain, yet I immediately know that is what I am looking at. The radiant colors and alluring image are unmistakable. Without thinking, I extend my fingers and run them along the warm image, only then remembering that it sits on flesh. The spell is broken when the seer yanks her shirt out of my hands to cover the stone. She lowers her gaze and steps away from both myself and the king.

"Why do you have the king's jewel embedded in your back?" he asks in a low voice

"Please leave a message after the beep." she says, fainting on the spot

I shoot my arm out a catch the lass before she can meet the floor, quickly collecting her closely to my chest. I do not know what ' _beep'_ we are suppose to leaving a message at but I suspect it is similar to the halfling's ' _nope'_ in the Shire. She is warm and fits easily into my arms. I gaze into her sweet face and imagine what other secrets her body may hold.

"Give her to me, Bifur." the King orders, holding out his arms for her form "I must see that mark again."

"You will do no such thing, Thorin Oakenshield." the Wizard steps in, not that I was giving her up anyway. I have only just begun my time with her and will not relinquish it easily "She is a young unwed woman and as such, her flesh shall not be examined by you."

"I must see her back, Gandalf!" the king attempts to reason with him but I secretly hope he fails. The treasonous thought floats through my mind but I care not enough to refute it "You did not see it. She bares the king's jewel in her flesh."

A gasp is heard from the company and they all rush forward with demands see the so called jewel. I hold onto her tighter, glaring and snapping at each member who comes too close.

" **Away with you!"** I snarl defensively **"Away!"**

An argument breaks out, however I ignore it all in favor of dragging my hands over her arms. While I am lost in my fantasy of fondling her thin waist and blossomed hips, major decisions are being made. It is soon decided that the crown prince will be her guardian. ' _If I had been paying attention, I would have volunteered._ ' He gives permission to the healer to examine the lass, and there is little I can do to keep her in my arms any longer. I watch in rage as the king carries her into the house, though I could have easily done so myself. His interference is becoming most problematic.

* * *

THORIN:

We enter the skinchanger's sleeping chambers and I hesitantly place Thia on the bed gently. It does not sit well with me to put her in his bed. Almost as disturbing as Bifur's behavior as of late. I could have easily allowed him to carry her but he has been acting strangely around her lately; stranger than usual. My suspicions were only confirmed by Mister Baggins' warning along with the damaged dwarf's actions this night.

"Fili." I call to my nephew "Watch her carefully around Bifur from now on. He seems to have developed an odd fascination with Miss Malcolmson."

"Yes, Uncle." He pauses as if thinking of how to word his next question. I allow him the time "Do you think he will try to... hurt her?"

"I do not know, but I shant risk it." at the nod of the healer, the room is emptied of all save the girl and Oin "Tell us your findings."

Although the process could not have lasted more than ten minutes it felt like hours. My mind reels with endless questions and stumbles with the lack of answers. ' _Was I mistaken? Is it really the heart of the mountain? Why does she have it? What does it mean?_ ' So many questions and not a single answer. If I were a lesser dwarf, I would be pacing. Instead I sit calm and collected, waiting for Oin to exit the room and tell us his findings. When the door finally swings open, I climb to my feet and await the results.

"It is the arkenstone." he says simply

"How can that be?" Fili asks in justified confusion "Is the heart of the mountain no longer in Erebor?"

"I assume that it still is." Oin continues impatiently "She wears the image of the stone, though not the stone itself."

"The image?" the wizard adds. I hadn't known he came with us

"Aye." the healer confirms "A mark, similar to a tattoo but much... finer. A birthmark perhaps. Though I have never seen one so intricate, humans are prone to them. I have changed the lass's clothes and put her to bed."

"But what does it mean?" Ori all but whines

The company has all gathered inside the house and speculates over the surprise occurrence. I enter a small conversation with Fili, Oin, and Gandalf to try and determine the meaning as well. Dwalin and Balin soon join in and it is deduced that Thia's mark is a sign of prosperity for our mission. The company is overjoyed at the news, especially after her solemn warning from earlier.

"Mahal has blessed us by bringing Miss Malcolmson into our midst." I announce to a chorus of agreement "We must care for this gift for she shall surely bless us with Mahal's favor to our destination!"

The company rejoices and the somber mood is lifted. They continue their party outside as to not disturb the slumbering treasure. I allow a small grin to cross face. Surely, the worst of the journey is behind us.

* * *

So if you hadn't noticed, these chapters are a little more mature than the main story. Not so mature that I would up the rating yet but... Bifur is kinda of a perv and it's just made worse by his disability. Just thought I should get that out there. Any who, be a dear and review. They make me want to write more. Leave ideas or things you would want to have expanded on our else I don't know I missed something. I like to hear from you. No reviews make me cry ( ಥـْـِـِـِـْಥ) Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5.55

**Bonus Chapter 55**

Legolas and I walk the rest of the way to the kitchens in silence. I don't feel up to ' _jumping_ ' anywhere right now. I much prefer to walk as it gives me more time to think. I need to think. I need to walk. Think, walk, and bake. Walk, bake, and not think about assassinating the elf king. I doubt I could get away with it; physically or mentally. I'm sure even after all is done, that I'd feel bad about the whole murder thing afterwards. Not to mention I'd be all but sacrificing my ever living soul and no one wants that; least of all me.

So instead, I'll just settle for thinking, walking, and baking. I will bake this cake and eat that sucker like there is no diabetes in the world. ' _Which for all I know is true._ ' Now... I don't endorse binge eating or anything, but I don't support forced marriages either. ' _Cut me some slack, everyone has weaknesses._ ' We enter the kitchens and Legolas orders the stunned staff to make like trees and leave. He then turns to me and nods.

"Might I be honest with you, Ballineth?"

"What is it... you?" I cant think of anything witty to say

"… I have never baked a cake before."

"That's alright. Just… Just do as I ask, alright?"

"As you wish."

"We are going to need a couple of things to make this cake." I look around the kitchen for the ingredients "The oven part will be a little tricky since I usually just turn the knob to the temperature I want."

The elf is smart enough not to ask too many questions and we get to work; breaking eggs and adding flour and milk into the massive mixture. Legolas, for the most part, is gracefully silent. He only speaks when spoken to, confirming an order, or asking me to pass him something. He is definitely nothing like I expected him to be after all that's happened. In fact, he's nothing like I thought he'd be before it all happened.

He takes orders as well as any solider, which he is when I think about it. He's regularly arrogant, but not on an annoying cocky level. Plus, he's oddly considerate of others feelings. Totally different from the movie version and… well… he wasn't in the book so I've nothing much to go on. ' _Not that I'm complaining about a considerate man... elf... male thing._ ' It's just strange when you think you know someone and then you turn out to be totally off the mark. We continue to work in silence before setting the batter in a pan and placing it in the oven to bake until it smells done. I start go over to wash the dishes but a tug on my arm halts my movements.

"Leave it for the servants."

"We made the mess, Legolas." I reach forward again but he refuses to lift his arm to follow my own. Cutting my eyes at him, I smile without humor "Are you afraid of getting your hands a little dirty?"

"No. But I am a prince and washing dishes is beneath me." He rolls his eyes and I can see his arrogance coming out "As you are my future wife, I cannot allow you to do such menial work."

"The mess is my own." I grind out through my teeth, growing irritated at the reminder "I can clean up my own messes."

"Can you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head before staring down at me again "I am not saying you are unable to look after yourself but as my-"

"Stop saying it!" I shout, throwing the utensils into the wash basin. They clatter loudly and I'm sure I've broken at least one bowl but I couldn't care less "I know the position I'm in. I don't need you reminding me every five seconds!"

"Even if we say nothing, the truth does not change…" he peers at me with a look of pity that I am beginning to hate "You will be my wife; my father has commanded it as such... and you have agreed."

"I had no better choice." I cross my arms over my chest, but drop them when it brings Legolas' arm too close to my side "It was no choice at all really."

"Even so, the decision has been made." He pats my shoulder and I make a point of not biting his hand off "Let us discuss it now."

"Why?"

"It will change nothing, however, it will ease your mind to say what you feel in your heart, Ballineth."

That's the oldest remedy in the book. Everyone knows it. Say what you need to say. Don't keep it bottled up. Get it off your chest. You'll feel better if you talk to someone about it. I've heard the expression time and time again but have rarely made good use of it. I don't like talking, let alone talking about… feelings. Still… it couldn't hurt. ' _At least, not any more than having my name ripped from me by a deviant elf who likes violent bedroom play._ ' The thought comes to me and like magic a smile lights up my face. Not the S&M. My name. My name. My name. My beautiful sweet name. A name that no one who wants to force me into a marriage knows. They can't REALLY have me get married if they don't even know my name. I turn towards the confused elf and grin widely.

"I don't want to marry you." I state bluntly " Never have, never will."

"Though I do not wish to wed you either, our time together has taught me to respond to your frantic exclamations with a question." Tilting his head in a half bow, he presses on "Why not?"

"I don't have a proper value system surrounding marriage. I just met you. I don't love you. I just started to not dislike you." I list each reason on my fingers happily "Oh, and you don't even know my name. I can't marry someone who doesn't know my name."

"Your name is Ballin-"

"Nope, it's not." I bounce happily on my toes "That's just what you guys call me. It's more of a nickname than anything. You can't legally bind me to anything if you don't even know my name."

"My father is king and he has officially named you." He frowns at my bouncing and places a settling hand on my head to keep me in place "If he says your name is Ballineth, it is so."

"Yeah well, my friend is king too and we officially signed a contract with my name. My REAL name so boom! He can vouch for it when we aren't... under your father's care and get this whole thing annulled!" I grin at the elf smugly as he blinks at me in disbelief "So, are you going to help me trick your father into marrying you to a fake person or are you going to gape like a fish?"

"I do not gape." he shuts his mouth with a pout before straightening up "I find this regrettably acceptable, though my father will not be pleased, nor easily tricked."

"Well sucks to be him but if we marry each other, neither of us will be happy."

"I understand…" he sighs and folds his arms "How do we go about this charade?"

"Act like we never had this conversation, go through the ceremony, and make like a couple until I can get his jewels back. Don't tell anyone though; friend or otherwise. You have to fool everyone if you want this to work."

"And your dwarves? Will you fool them as well?"

"Well... I guess so, at least until we are a safe distance away... If I don't, they'll rub it in Thranduil's face and ruin everything. It won't be long; a month tops."

"Why must we deceive them for so long?"

"It won't be." I repeat, trying to get him on board. If this works out, everything will work out fine "I feel like if we wait until your dad gets the jewels, he might not be so angry about the whole complete deception thing."

"Maybe…" Legolas taps his foot as I reach to begin washing dishes again. He doesn't stop me this time, but neither does he help. Typical "What of the wedding night?"

"Fake it?"

"There will be a witness."

"Ew!" I turn my face up into a disgusted frown, sickened by the idea of it "They watch?"

"It is only one person and they will only listen, not watch."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Legs."

"It was not supposed to. I do not know how we will get around the wedding night, or if we even can."

"Food coloring?" My suggestion is met with confusion so I try again "Dye."

"You would not be the first to attempt it nor would you be the first to fail."

"It could work..."

"Yet, it will not. Thus you must be prepared for the act of consummation." he pauses and gives me a pointed look that betrays his aversion to that particular venue "However the rest of your plan is sound. Though, whether it is your true name or not, your mouth will still be the one accepting the marriage."

"I know… I know…" I breathe out heavily "But I'd rather get fake married and have to get the thing swept aside, than to get real married and be bound forever."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with this plan, I am bound to you. However, I am bound only in body because that's what the name is attached to." The prince nods along as I continue "I will have to abide by the physical marital rules, however my soul is still as free as a bird and when we do separate, all will be as it was."

"Do you truly believe this?"

"Of course, I have to right? The alternative sucks." I wink at the elf before dragging him over to the oven to remove the cake "You want to believe it too, now help me ice this baby."

"You ice children?"

"... Just help me."

We are frosting the cake as Addaser walks in and leans on the doorframe. I wave him over wildly, causing some of the icing to coat Legolas' chin. The young elf rolls his eyes before reaching for a messy towel and cleaning himself off. As an afterthought, he grins childishly and drags the frosting covered cloth down my face as well while ignoring my indignant squeal.

"You were tasked with going to the seamstress, not to bake sweets." The older elf comments, wiping the transferred icing off my cheek and tasting it. He nods his appreciation at my raised brow "It is good though."

"I'll give you as much as you'd like if you shut up, sit down, and help us eat the whole thing."

"… You may not fit into your dress after this." He muses, grabbing a fork and taking a seat.

* * *

**Alternate POV**

Having just seen the future couple to the seamstress's workshop, it is high time that Addaser reports his findings to the king. The lady Thia may be young but she is proving to be quite the strategist. Making his way through the winding halls that he memorized centuries ago, he comes across the royal quarters. Detouring through the secret passages, he enters the king's room undetected. The leader waits for him at his receiving table; glass in hand.

"Addaser." It is the only greeting he is gifted, yet he expected nothing more "Come. Tell me what news you have brought of the young seer."

"Yes, sire." kneeling before him, the knight bows his head in respect and tells him of the plan he was sent to overhear. The young couple should know better than to speak so freely as even the walls have ears. The monarch before him moves not an inch while he sits but he hears every word. Addaser has known him for the majority of his life and can read his stillness easily enough. Upon completion of his report, he remains in place for further instruction but glances up as soft laughter meets his ears "Sire?"

"Those two children have concocted such a temperamental plan, yet it might have worked." a wave of his hand beckons the lesser elf to his feet and he rises without pause. The laughter, soft and cold, filters through the air as a sad smile fits itself on his mouth "It would seem that her wit too remains."

"... Might I be so bold?" The theory has been heavy on his mind since the king met the young seer. A note of familiarity has always been about her, furthering his suspicions. Thranduil grants him permission and he speaks again "Do you refer to the late Queen, Thiades?"

She came to them when Oropher was still king and the current king was barely into his majority. Like fate, the youths fell for one another and wed shortly after. The king encouraged the union, as the young lady was also an oracle being trained by Lady Galadriel herself. Straightening his spine, Addaser keeps my eyes downcast from his king's icy stare. Once those eyes were warm but then... Queen Thiades was stolen away and perished. The worst part being that she foresaw the event but did not try to escape fore it would mean the death of their son, Legolas. Thranduil was left with a child with her eyes who could barely understand what occurred and the love of his life murdered. The events quickly turned the once generous elf cold and hard. However when the young seer appeared, something akin to recognition awoke within him and he became determined to find out her connection to his late wife. And he has.

"Do you know... that Ballineth's given name is Thia?" the imparted knowledge brings the guard up short by the similarities the name bares to the late queen. He aims to ask how he came by this information but the king waves him off "You know that you are not my only information collector."

"Is she... What is the connection between them?"

"Fear not. The young seer is not my lovely Thiades however they have met beyond the veil. Somehow. She gave her her sight; I recognized the gift the moment the magic touched my skin. The child does not use it as often as she would like us to think."

"How is this possible? What of the marriage? I must confess, I do not understand, my king..."

"Ah yes. The marriage. A faux thing that all but the young seer, my son, and the dwarves will be privy to. Punishment for his betrayal and practice for when he truly weds."

"You will tell him one day?"

"Hm... after my gems are returned. As for how my wife and the girl met..." downing his glass, the elf king stands from his place with a swish of his robes. Dismissing the guard, he heads towards his private quarters "A story for another time."

* * *

As it is just Thia and Legs for the most part, I didn't think I could do a clear and convincing alternate POV. This chapter is a bonus for those who read it. The rest will just have to stew in the marital juices. Heh heh heh. I'm so evil. Thanks, to those who reviewed. To the guest who was confused as to whether or not this was a side story, please look in the description for your answer. I am unsure as to where your confusion stems from, but thank you for visiting anyway. So there is the answer; Thia is not Thiades(Thranduil's dead wife) reborn however they are connected. Thiades roughly means Lady of sights which is accurate being that her gift of fortune telling is now Thia's. Legs and Thia are/aren't getting married. They think they are but its not real or legally binding. A better thought is... who told Thranduil Thia's name? I'm off to go do real life stuff. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6.65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

**Extended Chapter 65: Thorin POV**

"You smell like him." I whisper into her spine "We can't have that."

"O-ooh. Well... Thorin… this can't…"

"Do you trust me?"

"… More than I should."

"Then trust me not to take more than you are willing to offer."

The woman does not reply immediately and thus I turn her to face me and my truth. Her lips hold a confused pout and I would love to capture them but a promise is a promise. No more kisses. ' _Unless she takes one herself, which I will fully encourage_.' She clutches Bifur's shirt in her hand and I gently pry it from her fingers, throwing the garment in the opposite corner. She opens her mouth to complain or protest the act but I don't give her the chance, moving forward until her knees hit the bed and she is forced to sit. Looking down at her, I can still see her reluctance and aim to rectify it for despite my desire, I will never force anything she does not want on her. Bending down, I rain kisses on her cheeks, eyes, and nose; purposely neglecting her mouth, as I find childish amusement when she turns her head towards me when I get close. Even if she doesn't know it, the girl aches as badly as I. Pressing on, I nip at her ear, sucking softly on the pierced lobe.

"Why do you not wear earrings?" I ask absently tracing the shell with my tongue

"I um… don't really l-l-like them." She stutters out, attempting to calm herself with even breaths "Never found a pair I c-c-could wear f-for more than a few hours."

"Hmm."

I contemplate her answer as I lower my head and kiss lightly on my last mark. It has healed but I intend to replace it. The need to leave a visible representation of myself on her is overpowering. She leans her head back, showing me more of the expanse of her neck, much to my relief. Putting my knee on the edge of the bed, I lower one hand for balance and place the other behind her skull. Tangling my hands into her hair, I pull her head further back and drag my tongue up the side of her throat. Her breasts heave as she tries to further control her breathing and I am momentarily distracted by the curious garment that holds the luscious mounds in place. ' _I will have to ask her about it later_.' Focusing on her neck, I begin marking her throat a deep purple. I refuse to release the skin until I am sure the mark will stay but refrain from biting her, and risk losing the moment this time. Moving lower, I nibble at her collar bone and the brightly glowing mark given to her by the gods. It is a curious imprint, almost like a tear drop and I wonder if it disappears when it does not glow. To both our surprise, the moment my lips touch it, she moans loudly and reaches her hands up to push my head further onto her skin. It only lasts a couple of seconds before she catches herself and drops her hands back to the bed.

"Did you like that?" I ask meeting her eyes, knowing she wouldn't admit it

"N-No…" she lies terribly, quickly looking anywhere but at me "You just surprised- ah!"

I sweep my tongue repeatedly over the glowing spot and bask in her glorious cries of pleasure. She cannot deny her excitement as her voice and mark increase in radiance with every graze. It isn't long before she falls back onto the bed and I follow her down, not giving the young woman a chance to recover. Sniffing her chest, I vibrate with a growl upon finding the odor of another still upon her. Cautiously settling my weight between her thighs I continue to focus on the sensitive spot. I test her willingness by reaching under the strange cloth and cupping one of her full twin peaks. It burns in my fingers as I delicately examine the new piece of flesh; marveling at how it fills my hand; watching as she arches and tosses her head at the new sensation.

"Mahal..."

My already aching member twitches in its confinement, begging to be freed but I refrain from doing so at the risk of breaking my word. I soon replace my hand with my mouth, blowing lightly before hungrily pulling the tip into my mouth. She cries out and once more pulls my head to her. More than happy to oblige, I suckle at her breast like I have dreamed of doing many times before. Pulling the cloth completely free of her body, I moan into her skin, touching as much as I can while trying to contain my need to strip her completely bare. The intensity of it all is so strong that I cannot help but to press my hips into her own, needing to feel her fiery core against me. It is blocked by her pants but I thrust up against her anyway, falling completely under her spell when she tentatively rolls her hips in return. I begin to work the laces of her trousers but she shakes her head firmly.

"No."

"Alright." I accept that she cannot give that much yet but frown when she covers her breasts from my eyes "What has happened?"

"No... nothing." She huffs shakily and tries to sit up "I just...I don't...I'd like to stop now."

"Thia-"

A pounding at the door interrupts my thought. I try fruitlessly to keep her within the moment by dragging a hand up her ribcage but she quickly evades it, despite moaning once more, and pulls on my shirt moments before the door bursts open.

* * *

Hehehehehe. How far did you expect it to go? Personally, I didn't think it'd get past her next but it kinda just got away from me. I really hope you enjoyed it and it was believable enough. I had to get Thia a little tipsy in order for it to work but not drunk so as she can't use it as an excuse. Remember, Thia has set out rules for both her and Thorin to follow. If you hadn't noticed, she can't stick to them. Yay Alcohol!


	7. Chapter 7.75

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or happenings of middle earth. They belong to J. R. R. Tolkien and sometimes Peter Jackson's stuff might fall in too. I only own my OC. Please, feel free to leave any comments and questions. Follow the story in which ever way you would like, but make your thoughts known. Thank you!

**Chapter 75 Thorin POV**

"It can do more than that." I press my face into her throat, catching a piece of flesh between my teeth to hold her in place "Allow me to show you."

Biting down, I keep the woman still as I lift her into my arms. Once more, I place my One on the edge of the pool, intent on seeing all she has to offer. She growls and hisses but doesn't fight with any true resistance for if she did, she would have long since freed herself. Though insistent, I have never placed the gil in a position she could not stop for I do not simply want her submission and acceptance but also her desire. Finally releasing her throat, I hum lowly as there is a new mark that will fade with time. When she takes my braid, I will give her a permanent one. For now, this will have to do. Water cascades down her body in little droplets, outlining the natural shape of her contours. Her locks kiss her darkened peaks but before I can observe anymore, she covers herself with her hands.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" she questions breathlessly, wiggling under my gaze as I admire my work

"Because I love you." I answer plainly, moving one of her hands and caressing the shining mark between her breasts before she tugs it from my grasp and replaces it "And I want everyone to know it, even you."

"You've told me and I-"

"-have yet to learn to stop letting others touch you." Her brows furrow in confusion before her eyes light with comprehension "Yes, the bear man. It's almost as if you want me to claim you so others cannot."

"This isn't some sick S&M porno where you get to punish me with pleasure!" she shouts, scowling at me but the effect is lost as she tries to bat my hands away from her navel without removing them from breasts or nether region

"I'm not entirely sure what that means but it does sound pleasing."

She opens her mouth to argue with me further but gasps instead as I move her hand away from her chest quickly. Wasting no time on her words, I aim for her known weakness. The mark on her chest was run through by Smaug but it still glows bright as I slide my tongue over it. The woman trembles in my arms as I make quick work of her but I can hear her teeth grinding. Her fight is fierce; she refuses to make a sound, twisting her arm this way and that to try to have me release it. Tracing her hips, I graze my free hand over her soft breasts but pause as she flinches in pain.

"That hurts…" she speaks quietly in contrast to her breaths "THEY hurt."

"Ah. I gathered." The burden of carrying my child is already taking its toll. While I desire to feast upon the flesh that will soon feed our child, I do not wish to cause Thia pain "Then I will direct my attention elsewhere."

Taking one hand, I caress the inside of her thigh. She immediately opens her mouth to refuse me but my intention was never to touch her so blatantly... simply to see her respond. In her surprise, the girl slips off the edge as I knew she would and I step forward to pin her pelvis against the submerged wall. I gaze into her eyes as they widen in realization. In this position, with her legs spread to accommodate my girth and her pinned as she is, I am pressed flush against her entrance. One well-placed lunge could easily revoke her status of virgin. She wiggles slightly in nervousness and it makes my control all the more less existent.

"This is a sword." I take her hand and run it over my member, hissing as her unsteady fingers dance over the base. She blinks owlishly at me, her perky mouth agape and I know she will not be ready tonight. Even so, I am not prepared to halt and wonder how much she is able to give this time "And this is a sheath."

I press forward gently, sliding my length along her opening but being sure not to enter her. Thia whines low in her throat, shooting forward and pressing her face into my hair. Encircling her back, I grasp her firm orbs and squeeze lightly. Her fists grasp at the hairs on my chest but I welcome the sting.

"Let us make a few sparks."

Despite her shyness, my One doesn't disentangle herself as I test her by rocking against her slowly. She instead shifts her position to better receive me. I can feel how hot she is… how soft… and I'm finally able to enjoy it upon finding that she doesn't stop my motion. By the third drive of my hips, the girl is offering small moves of her own, huffing shallow breaths into my neck. Panting in delight, I grip her hip to keep her steady and increase the pressure of my movements to take her right to get peak before stopping completely. Tangling my hand in her hair, I pull her head back so I can see her face clearly.

"Thia." I groan, feeling her passage twitch beneath the water as I place kisses on her cheeks "What do you want?"

"What… I… I…" her inability to speak brings joy to my face and I bury my head in her neck, adding fresh marks to the long expanse "I can't... I don't know... w-w-what..."

"Do not worry yourself." I propel my pelvis into hers and her voice rings out with a quiver "I do."

Feeling hands on my arms, I glance down as she grips my wrists in an attempt to find something to hold onto as I tease her body. She trembles in yearning and I angle my hips to rub her womanhood in a way that causes her to claw desperately at my arms and tighten her legs around me. Repeating the action, I watch her face as she arches violently and slowly loses control in the best of ways. I bathe in the feel of her, not knowing entirely why she has allowed me to take her so far, but enjoying the gift nonetheless. I know I won't last much longer and further my goal for her to reach completion first. Increasing my pace I aim for our finish, only wishing that I could release within her and not the bath like some dwarfling. My eyes find her belly and a sense of power rushes over me. ' _My One is carrying my child and lies with me in ecstasy. Aside from pouring my seed into her awaiting womb, how could this be more right?_ ' Needing to see her eyes, I hover over her mouth and blow lightly on her lips to gain her attention.

"Huh?" She opens her glazed eyes, silently pleading me take her. Mahal is cruel "Wha…"

I know she is close, so I shift for better access. Slithering my arm around her waist, I use it to raise her up. My other arm curves around her back to clutch her shoulder, pulling her back down to meet my thrusts. I shove against her with purpose causing the woman to wrap her arms around my throat, pulling me into a scorching kiss. Her lips crash into mine with such force that she splits my lip but it only fuels my passion. Molding her body into mine, the girl delicately licks my bloodied mouth, meekly seeking entrance. So grateful for her finally taking the initiative, I push my tongue into her mouth and groan as we battle for dominance. Each of my growls is met with one of her own and I find myself in a state of primal need. ' _Mine. Mine. MINE_.' Biting her lip, I wildly thrust against her core with just enough control keeping me from crushing her into the wall. She whimpers against my mouth and presses her hips down firmly each time I drive upward. We are about to fall over the edge of oblivion when the opening of the door shatters our private world. I'm so close that even the sound of the healer entering the room does not slow the pump of my hips. Thia doesn't even seem to notice as we slosh an abundance of water over the rim.

"Thorin?"

"No… not now." I growl menacingly low, hoping he will not hear and just... leave. I tighten my grip on Thia's waist and shoulder in an attempt to keep her from coming out of the daze, determined to finish this time "Please… just a little longer."

"I know ye're in here, Thorin." Oin shouts and before I can make another pass over her tongue or drive against her little body, Thia snatches her face from mine. Now fully aware, she is quick and I cannot stop her from escaping to the other side of the pool; leaving me hard as the stone my forefathers were cut from and throbbing for release. The healer storms over, more than likely fully aware and uncaring of what he interrupted "I told ye she needed rest and this is how ye behave? Ye should be ashamed of yerself!"

"There are many things I am right now." I grip the edge of the pool and glance forlornly at my aching member beneath the water. So close… "Ashamed is not one of them."

"Come out of there, lad." He continues less harshly, gesturing for Thia to look away as to not see me undressed. Had he known I'd just been between her silky thighs he would not have bothered with redirecting her. The thought of Thia causes my erection to jerk painfully in its upright position, begging to be pulled (a sad future that awaits it instead of the more desirable alternative) from its misery. I look towards the girl in a last attempt for aid but she is nearly completely submerged beneath the water. Only her eyes and nose float above the surface and once she spots my attention, she dives completely. Oin disturbs my attempt to catch her by holding out a towel "We must prepare."

"Prepare?" I respond, ignoring his bored expression when I step out the water. If he hadn't interrupted, it wouldn't be stiff anymore "Prepare for what?"

"…For war." He glowers at me, shaking his head "Ye may wish to change swords."

* * *

Poor Thorin. I wanted him to be happy but then my youngest sister walked in the room and wouldn't leave. Sure, she's young but I felt like I couldn't have him... uh... _finishing_ around her. Sooooooooo I made it happy but then... I liked the ending and kept it. Good looking out reviewers!


	8. On ages

**On Ages**

According to records that I don’t care to site, the average lifespan of a dwarf is 250 years and 70 years for men. The dwarves mature at age 40 and men at age 20. Thats all fine and dandy but for my story I am changing the average to 300 and 60 for dwarves and men respectively, just cuz. It’s honestly so that certain things can fit into the story easier. Another change is the actual ages of the dwarves. Originally it was like this:

 

Thorin 195

Balin 178

Dwalin 169

Oin 167

Gloin 158

Fili 82

Kili 77

Bilbo 50

*Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, and Ori’s ages were not given but they are all at least 50 years older than Kili.*

 

I honestly hated Thorin being the oldest and apparently so did Peter Jackson because he portrayed the dwarf as much younger than a 65 year old grandpa. So I changed the birth order and ages around some to better fit my idea of them all. I would have prefered Thorin be a little younger still but it’s been about 171 years since Erebor fell and he wasn’t a baby so he’s just about pushing 200 by now.

 

Balin 205

Dori 203

Oin 197

Thorin 191

Dwalin 190

Gloin  187

*Bilbo, Fili, and Kili stay the same. I’d say the rest run between 100 and 160ish*

 

**MOVING ON**

Thia was 22 at the start of the journey; her birthday having passed about a month before its start, as it was winter in her world. By the end, her 23 birthday is approaching in both worlds. She’s a leap year baby, so thats the end of winter. The story ends at the beginning of winter, so yeah, its on its way. 

 

It may not seem important yet but it will when I continue the story with a sequel. Trust me on that ok? I hope to see you there. Until next time!


End file.
